


Сказка о глупом боге

by WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Action, Aesthetic Collage, Collage, Gen, Photoshop, WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202021
Summary: Превью: адаптивный полноразмерПолноразмер по клику: 500*450 px; 378 КБ
Kudos: 3
Collections: AkaYona: ЗФБ21|Q7: спецквест | божественное, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Сказка о глупом боге

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста — божественное.

  
[](https://i3.lensdump.com/i/IEI9zv.png)  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
> ВЗЯТЬ БАННЕР ВЫКЛАДКИ
>     
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21Q7"><img src="https://i3.lensdump.com/i/IEITPP.png" style="display: block; width: 600px; max-width:100%;"></a>`


End file.
